I Hit Him With A Car
by lalliet
Summary: Loki falls to Midgard after the invasion of New York. He gets hit by a car and convinces Allie Rogers, a mortal in a small and quiet town, to take him in. She has a few secret talents but doesn't know it just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Loki groaned as he rose from the crater he had made and looked up at the sky cursing Odin. He was banished, like Thor, for his crimes against Midgard and stripped of his powers. Everything hurt. He looked around himself noticing he had fallen upon a dry hill and it was night time. He could see lights in the distance and started making his way towards them cursing as he tripped along in the dark. He finally made it to a road and was walking in the middle of it when out of nowhere, a car came and hit him. Not very hard, but enough to send him flying several feet with the wind knocked out of him and definitely scraped up a bit. He heard a car door open and close and heard a girl saying,"Holy shit! Oh my god, PLEASE don't be dead!". She crouched in front of him as he struggled to breathe and a look of relief swept her face before growing concerned again. "Can you move everything? What hurts? Oh that's a bad scrape!" She babbled on as Loki attempted to sit up. Nothing seemed broken and he was regaining the ability to breathe normally again, but he was bleeding in several places and felt a bump starting to form on the back of his head. "Could you not see where you were going?" He spat. "How are you permitted to drive if you run people over like that?". She looked at him in shock before becoming angry,"Well I wasn't the idiot walking in the middle of the goddamn road!" She exclaimed. Her face grew calm and he noticed her eyes were slightly puffy as though she had been crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered,"I was looking for something and I wasn't paying attention." Loki looked at her. She had brown hair the color of chocolate that turned into waves and curls as it ended just below her shoulders. Her skin was a light tan and her lips were a dark dusty rose color. Her eyes sparkled like the dark, rich mead he drank on Asgard. She was in an unbuttoned green flannel with a navy tank top underneath, leggings and boots. As he stood up he noticed how petite she was, the top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

Allie was tired, not only had she had a long day at work, she had to go pick up her stuff from her boyfriend-sorry, ex-boyfriend's house. After getting her stuff she got in her car and started crying as she drove away. She was looking for the necklace he got her that she left there a while ago in the box in the passenger's seat before seeing a man walking in the middle of the road. She tried to stop the car, but it was too late. The car made contact with the man in the road and he sprawled forward. She ran out praying he wasn't dead. She felt bad. He was banged up and looked as if he might have a concussion,"Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the hospital if you'd like?", She asked although it was more of a suggestion. "I'm fine." He said stiffly. "Well my friend is a doctor and she doesn't live far from here, I could drive you there and have her check you out and then take you home.". "Yes I would… appreciate that.". He managed, still having a little trouble breathing. As they got in her car she moved the box of her things to the back seat so he could sit in the passenger's side. "Buckle up." She added as she started her car. As she drove she was careful to keep her eyes on the road but as she got to a stop light, she let herself check him out. He was…. attractive. There was no other way to put it he had a great jawline, black hair and pale skin. His eyes were her favorite, she was definitely an eye girl. They were a piercing green. As she checked him out, he turned to face her and she noticed he looked familiar. Too familiar, she racked her brains for about three seconds before remembering. She gasped and quickly pulled over. "Get out." Allie whispered, not looking at him. "What? I thought you were taking me to your friend's house?" "I am not going to help someone who killed thousands of people in an alien invasion, _Loki_." She hissed out his name in the end with venom. His eyes widened and then narrowed quickly."I'm surprised how quickly you realized it was me, mortal." He smirked.

Loki actually was surprised, he had assumed that the Midgardians would be slow to recognize him. After all, it had been three years. "Now tell me, how did you realize it was me so quickly?" he asked nonchalantly. "You don't ask the questions here." The girl growled. "Oh, you're a feisty one I take it?" he retorted. Loki had to think, he didn't want the girl to call S.H.I.E.L.D. on him, and he needed somewhere to stay. What else to do but charm her? He had already caught her staring at him so he guessed she was attracted to him. "Listen, I have not come back here to harm anybody. I am only here to atone for my previous actions on your realm." As he said this, he put his hand over hers in a simple, yet reassuring gesture. She stared down at his hand on hers and slid it out folding hers together. "Give me one good reason not to call the authorities." she said hesitantly. "Well last time I was here I had some followers under my complete control. If your authorities are in their right mind, they will want to do a series of tests to see that you are in yours." His eyes glinted in the dark like a cat stalking it's prey. "It would be in your best interest if this was kept quiet," he started to smile,"You wouldn't want your life turned upside down would you?" Loki could see the gears working in her brain as she tried to figure a way out of this. "I could just dump you somewhere for somebody else to find." She argued, thinking she had caught him, but Loki thought quicker."Who's to say I won't turn you in?" Loki almost had her in his clutches. "And how would you do that? You don't even know my name!" She sneered, pleased with herself, but Loki knew better."Well you see, in my short time on Midgard, I picked up on a few things. People can be tracked by phones, their own faces, and apparently the most common way, their license plates on their cars." He grinned, proud as she tried to think a way out of the situation but he had got her. "I could easily memorize your plate and tell the authorities, but if you were to help me off this wretched place that would be divine and I wouldn't have to bother you with being arrested." She stared at him and gave him a look in between shock and loathing."So who is this friend I have heard a great deal about?" He asked, smiling.

Allie had no idea what to do. All she could do was try to think of a plan where she got out unscathed. She started driving towards Ellie's house, lost in her thoughts. She had been in New York when the invasion happened. She lived there. The whole invasion was the reason she moved to Pleasant Hill, California. She had been going on a coffee run for her colleagues at HSBC (Hongkong and Shanghai Banking Corporation) when the portal exploded. She threw the coffee to the ground and ran inside the building to the 16th floor and his under her desk. They had been stuck there for about half an hour before some_thing_ came and crashed into the top of it. The bottom of the building had to evacuate onto the streets where it wasn't much safer. That's when she saw him. He was on the back of some flying vehicle shooting at what appeared to be Captain America. She ran with the crowd from her building trying to get to the subway when they were cornered by the aliens. They were all taken hostage and put in some small bakery and say there for a while in terror when the aliens guarding them collapsed. They made their way outside to see that the Avengers had won. Allie then decided that she didn't want to live in any place that could be a target, so when her lease went up a month later, she moved to California."So Ellie is a doctor?" Loki asks waking Allie from her thoughts."Yeah, she just finished med school a year ago." Why the psychopath was making small talk? Allie had no idea but alas, she was stuck with him. "What's Asgard like?" _I know small bits and pieces about Norse mytholo- wait if they are real, why is it mythology?_ Loki looked uncomfortable but answered the question anyways."It's beautiful. Lots of gold and very flashy." Allie nodded as she made a right turn onto Oak Avenue."So if you guys are real, does the term mythology still apply to you guys since you aren't myths?" Loki looked at her and chuckled,"Well the Norse people have their own idea of what we are and had their own myths and stories so I guess the term is still valid although an equal amount is true and untrue..." That's when Allie remembered a story about Loki and smiled in the dark."When I was younger, I dabbled in Norse mythology and I came across a story about you." Loki's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head, suspicious."What story?" Allie almost laughed,"Apparrently you were quite the charmer," he looked relieved,"With animals." She added. He groaned and hit his forehead with his hand. "Damn! Thor made that up in our late youth as a joke! I didn't expect Midgard to find out about it." He growled and Allie smiled. She turned into Ellie's driveway and parked. "Be nice and don't mention your real name. Let's just say your name is... William. You kinda look like a William." He looked at her skeptically but agreed. Allie had texted Ellie in the car that she was coming over so it wasn't completely out of the blue."Be nice." she added before she rang the doorbell and heard faint footsteps before her friend opened the door. "Hey, come on in!" Ellie exclaimed, ushering them inside.

**Okay, this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie's house wasn't small, it was cosy. The three of them went to the kitchen/living room. Allie introduced Ellie to _William_ and then Ellie asked,"So, what happened to you?" Allie glanced at Loki, looked down, and said,"I hit him with my car." Ellie looked at her,"Really Allie? So smooth." Ellie smirked. "He was walking in the middle of the road!" Allie snapped. "Okay! Okay!" Ellie half smiled. "Come on William, sit in this chair and I'll fix you up." As Ellie fussed over Loki's wounds, Allie stood on the side biting her lip lightly and trying not to hover. When Ellie was done bandaging him up, Ellie came over while Loki looked at her bookshelf."Good news, he doesn't have a concussion. Just some scrapes and a bump on the back of his head which will need to be iced down so it doesn't swell anymore. There was one cut that almost needed stitches but I fixed it with some medical glue and a couple of steri-strips." Ellie smiled. "Thank you so much! I thought I was screwed!" Allie laughed. "No problem, Allie-Cat," She then whispered,"Damn girl! He is fiiine. You should ask him out." Allie's eyes widened and she shook her head."No, Ellie. I am not going to ask out a guy I hit on the road." _But I am going to let him stay in my house until I can figure a way out of this mess. _She thought. Allie and Loki said good-bye as it was almost twelve and headed to her house.

On the way to her house she kept glancing over at Loki and nibbling on her lip. Finally she asked,"How long will you be here?" Loki, who had been staring out the window turned to her and shifted. "I'm not exactly sure. When my brother-" he grit his teeth,"-was banished here, he was here for a few days. I have to do something to show I regret my actions and earn my right on Asgard." Allie nodded and cotinued the drive in silence. When they got to her home she opened the car door and grabbed her box of things from her ex's house, then went inside. Her house was larger than Ellie's by a bit. When her bachelor uncle had died, he had left his fortune to Allie and her siblings, Cami and Dakota. Although she didn't need to, she worked. After quitting her job in New York, she decided to pursue something that interested her more. Psychology. She had always been fascinated by it. She was in the middle of getting her master's, and was looking forward to her new career.

She showed Loki to the guest room and found some of Dakota's old clothes, a towel and a tooth brush. "Here," she said putting it on the bed."This room is yours, the bathroom is at the end of the hall. My bedroom is further down the hall but you aren't allowed there. I have a gun and will use it if you pose any threat to me at all." Allie's voice lowered at the last part. She had gotten the gun after the invasion as a present from her extremely worried parents. It was a small pistol and she knew how to use it. Nobody in her family was a gun nut, but with the changing world she saw how her parents would want their daughter to try and keep safe. Allie had a knack for getting herself in bad situations. She was actually surprised her parents hadn't given her a gun sooner. Well, they did give her pepper spray and a taser but still, she witnessed two robberies, and was held at knife point by a mugger who couldn't have known she had taken several years of self defense. Allie had always been small so her parents constantly worried about her walking home alone at night or being attacked. She admitted it, Loki scared her. He not only was over a foot taller and a god, he was a murderer. Allie had no idea what to do but was sure she would figure it out.

After she knew all the lights were off and guessed Loki was asleep, she started searching the web for information on him, not the legends but what actually happened. She becamed more, and more disgusted with everything she read. He killed thousands of people, had people under mind control, and wanted to enslave the human race. Allie read for a while longer before turning of the light and falling asleep. She dreamt of the invasion and Loki, but this time he came down off the flying vehicle,over to her, and put his scepter to her throat. That's when she woke up to small gold streaks coming through her blinds. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the water, undressed, and stepped in. The feeling of the hot water was just what she needed to wash off all of the previous day's drama and stress.

She was in the middle of rinsing her shampoo out when she heard the bathroom door click as it opened. Allie had grown used to living alone so she had become used to leaving the door unlocked. Allie opened her eyes, saw Loki's raven black hair and heard him say,"Oh my!". She yelped as the shampoo stung her eyes and shouted,"LOKI! GET OUT." she heard the door close. Allie cursed as she finished showering. She wrapped her towel around her, still dripping and marched into Loki's room. He looked up as she entered and quickly said,"I didn't see anything I swear!"."Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?" Allie spat, ignoring him. "Well, no, she mostly taught me how to use my magi-" "It's an expression, Loki!" she snapped, leaning against the door frame. "Wait, did you say magic?" Allie asked, not sure if she had heard him right. "Yes, I was skilled at it from a young age and my mother, an expert, taught me." Allie looked at him wide eyed and backed away from him,"You have magic powers." she stated, in shock. "Had," he corrected, frowning and turning his face to the side,"I was stripped of them before I came here." Allie's face relaxed slightly, let out a small puff of air, and made the mistake of saying,"Oh! Okay, good." Loki spun his head around, got up, and stalked towards her."You dare be so disrespectful to me? A god? Have care how you speak, or your fate will be very unfortunate!" He snarled. Loki towered over her towel wrapped body, but Allie stood her ground."You "_dare"_ threaten me in my own house?" Her eyes narrowed,"You should be grateful I let you stay here, kept your identity a secret, and didn't turn you in! And after all you've done, you being "stripped" of your powers and being banished is not the worst punishment you could have recieved. You killed _thousands_ of innocent people, you should have been executed or imprisoned." Loki stared into her eyes and chuckled , staring down at the floor,"You think you know me, but you clearly don't. You don't know what it is like to have everything and then have it ALL taken away from you, you don't know my past. I could tell you things that would make your skin crawl, make it hard for you to fall asleep at night. I am here now and we both know you are stuck with me." Allie sighed and was about to say more when she felt his eyes lightly hovering on her body. She looked down and realized she was still in her towel, her hair dripping slightly onto the floor. She scowled at him and yelled,"Knock next time." As she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

Allie got dressed as quickly as possible and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Loki came in ten minutes after, in her brother's old clothes and damp hair. She finished eating and put her dishes in the sink. She piled eggs, bacon, and toast onto a plate and set it in front of him on the table. He didn't say anything and began to eat. She raised one brow and as she turned muttered,"Guess they don't teach manners there either." She washed the pan she used and the dishes and then went back into her room to study for a test she had in two days. She had been studying for an hour when she heard a yell come from the living room. She grabbed her gun, ran out of her room into the living room and saw Loki staring at something in the corner. "What in the Hel is that?!" He asked. Allie's cat, Olive, who was perched on the scratcher in the corner, began to clean herself. Allie looked between Olive and Loki a few times and then burst out laughing. "Have you never seen a cat before?" she giggled as she ran over to the scratcher and scooped Olive up in her arms. "No! We have hounds to hunt with but none of these… "cats" you speak of." Allie smiled and walked toward Loki, Olive still in her arms. "She doesn't bite... Well, actually she does. But only if you really piss her off. But still, pet her." Loki hesitantly put the tips of his fingers on top of her head and pet her a couple of times before withdrawing his hand and walking back to his room without another word. Allie stood there for a second before returning Olive to her perch and walking back to her room. She was about to close her door when she realized Loki was probably bored. She sighed and grabbed a few books from her room and went to his. When she tried opening his door, she noticed it was locked. "Loki?" No answer. "I'm going to leave a couple of books outside your door in case you get bored." Again, no answer. Allie was walking back to her room when she heard Loki's door click open and then close again. She smiled as she thought_, yeah I'm right about you in some ways._

When lunchtime came around, Allie put on a little makeup and grabbed her purse. She went and knocked on Loki's door. "Hey, do you want to come with me to get lunch?" She heard footsteps and then heard the door unlock. "I don't have anything else to do so I might as well." He sighed. As he stepped out of his room, Allie stopped him by putting her hand on his chest."You are not going anywhere dressed like that." He was in sweats and a t-shirt. "This is what you gave me!" He protested."Put on the jeans not the sweats. I guess we'll have to get you some clothes while we are out. I really didn't give you much." Allie thought out loud. "You think?" Loki muttered walking over to where the jeans were folded. Allie walked to the front door as Loki changed. She grabbed her keys and tapped her foot. Loki came around the corner 20 seconds later and with that, she opened the door.

**Gah! Sorry it took me so long to update! I will try to update every other week though and I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. I will also try to start making the chapters a little longer just so you get more out of one thing. Please review, I would love to see how I am doing! See you guys later, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
